The Dex! Cubone! Episode 39!
|image=39.jpg|Epnumber=39|airdate=26 Nov 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Sceptile|next=Lucario}} The Dex! Cubone! Episode 39! is the thirty-ninth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Lone Wolf Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Lonely Pokémon, Cubone! It aired on November 26th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Cubone is known as the Lonely Pokémon; Cubone is considered one of the saddest Pokémon in the game. * It wears the skull of its dead mother. * Cubone mostly keep it themselves because they're consumed by grief. They're unsociable, and can be often found crying especially during nights of the full moon because they think that they can see their mother on the moon's reflection. * Its cries echo in its skull helmet and vibrate which creates a terrible mournful sound that breaks the heart of anyone listening. * They are likely based off of some sort of bipedal dinosaur but it's hard to tell because no one has ever seen their face underneath the helmet. * The name Cubone comes from the Latin word "cubo," meaning recluse and bone. * The cracks on their helmets are actually tear stains. Pokebusters * A popular theory states that the Cubone line could possibly be related to Kangaskhan, but there are a lot of evidence that disapproves this: ** Kangaskhan are clearly based off of kangaroos while Cubone are more cow-like, and the baby Kangaskhan can't be the Cubone because we all know how they look like thanks to Mega Evolution. ** Even though their skulls look the same, Cubone's skull has a prominent stop while Kangaskhan has a more round one and those "horns" on Kangaskhan are actually its ears ** Another possibility is that the M' glitch that evolves into Kangaskhan is actually supposed to be Marowak but GameFreak didn't have the time remove this portion of the glitch, but considering how there are 16 Pokémon whose name starts with M and Kangasknan has a drastically different movepool and a different typing makes this false. ** GameFreak has also gone on record and said that there isn't a connection between Cubone and Kangaskhan. Battle Strategy Bulky Attacker * Item: Thick Club * Ability: '''Rock Head * '''Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 40 Hp / 196 Atk / 36 Sp. Def / 236 Spe * Moves: ** Earthquake ** Fire Punch ** Thunder Punch ** Double-Edge * The item Thick Club doubles the Attack stats when the holder is a Cubone or a Marowak. * Earthquake is a powerful STAB move. * Fire Punch and Thunderpunch are good coverage moves for Cubone. * Double-Edge takes advantage of its Ability Rock Head. * This set works well being Baton Passed stat boosts. 'Random Thoughts' * The item Eviolite boosts the holder's Defense and Sp. Defense by 50% for a more supportive role. * Swords Dance is a good option to boost the user's Attack. * Cubone can learn Stealth Rock and Toxic for residual damage and Perish Song. Gallery CuIntro.jpg|Intro CubEnd.jpg|End Card 39.jpg Cubone.jpg|Pokemon Title Card CuboneSet.jpg|Battle Set PokeBusters.JPG|Pokebusters Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Cubone Category:Cubone Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Pokebusters Category:Thick Club Category:Rock Head Category:Earthquake Category:Thunder Punch Category:Fire Punch Category:Double-Edge Category:Eviolite Category:Swords Dance Category:Stealth Rock Category:Toxic Category:Perish Song